The Kidnapping
by BRR98
Summary: Just a story I wrote because I was bored, a play off from the Hunger Games. Hope you like it. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be back mom, just going out for a stroll" I said, opening our wooden door.

She walked up to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful of the Prowlers" she said to me in a sympathetic voice.

"I will mom, I'll be walking with Caitlin don't worry" I said, slipping out the door.

I took the back road, behind our house. Caitlin was waiting for me, behind her house. She was reading, again.

"Your brain will explode if you read anymore" I said, casually walking up behind her.

She jumped when she heard my voice.

"Oh God! I thought you were a Prowler, don't sneak up on me like that" she yelled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry the Prowlers are on break today, remember its reaping, everyone will be gathering in the square" I reminded her.

"I don't know they don't announce the tributes until later, they could still be searching" she said, being her worried self.

"God Caitlin, you sound like my mother"

"Well maybe you should listen to her more often" she remarked back.

"Oh well. Come get me Prowlers!" I yelled out.

"Shut up!" Caitlin hissed at me, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Scared cat scared cat" I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, and shuffled her book into her pouch.

"Let's go before you do something even more stupid" she said to me.

"Whatever you say captain" I said, saluting her.

We both started climbing one of the most tallest tree's in our district.

Oh ya I forgot to tell you a couple key things you must be wondering right about now.

I'm Brice

I live in District 5 one of the 12 main districts in Panem

Prowlers are genetically altered men who go around, kidnapping children who happen to be roaming around the streets.

Reaping is the official day for the picking of Tributes for the notorious Hunger Games

But back to where I was. Caitlin and I were climbing the tallest tree in district five, to only jump out of it. When we reached the tallest branch, we would leap out of it and into another tree. We would only do this because our district was guarded by electric fences. They were always turned on to, because we are the district of Power.

Once we were over the fences, we slide down the tree trunk. Caitlin slower than myself, she wouldn't want to risk an injury.

"Come on!" I yelled at her.

She sighed, and jumped down, she was only about 3 feet from the ground. She landed on her feet of course.

"Thank you" I said, with a grin.

We walked through the woods, gathering berries, and leaves. We stopped when we heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"Just a squirrel probably" I said trying to reassure Caitlin.

"Brice I don't think we should be out her today" she said, backing up to my side.

"You say that everyday" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ya but I really think this isn't a good idea today" she was looking around of very franticly.

"Fine, let me just gather a couple more berries, then we can go."

She gulped, but let me gather a few more. I just rolled my eyes. She is almost exactly like my mother, always so scared, and protective.

There was another rustle, but this was louder, and closer.

"Brice…" Caitlin had her pocket knife out, in defense.

"Fine, come on" I started walking towards our usual climbing tree.

I let her go up first, because she looked very petrified. She was at the top, when I started t climb.

"See nothing's wrong Caitlin, your just imagining things" I said, climbing.

"Brice behind you!" She screamed, pointing behind me.

I turned around, only to find a very tall man, dressed in a black armored suit. His eyes were perfectly red, and he was grinning.

I let out a shriek, and started to climb faster. He grabbed my foot, and started yanking me down. I kicked him in the face, and he loss grip of me. Caitlin was still just sitting at the top of the tree.

"Run!" I yelled at her.

She threw her pocket knife at the man; it hit him in the shoulder. Then she started to leap from each tree limb. He didn't even flinch, but I took the chance, and started climbing like a monkey.

I heard a spitting sort of sound, and there was a sharp pain in my neck. I reach and plucked a dart out of my neck. The world started getting all dizzy; I fell out of the tree. I landed in the man's arms, and I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What shall this one be?" a small woman's voice rang, as I was beginning to wake up.

I kept my eyes shut, who knows what, will happen if I open them.

"An Avox?" the woman asked.

Oh god no! I've heard what they do to them! Cut their tongues off so they may never speak again, and they are forced to be servants to the tributes!

"No this one is too fierce, she may try to escape" a man came back with. "We must not speak of this here, she is awake"

I started opening my eyes, to a polished white room. I was strapped down to a white table. I felt almost paralyzed, except from moving my eyes.

"Hello" the man said.

I looked over to where he was standing. If I wasn't in a life or death situation I might have just busted out laughing. He was wearing a sort of blue huge bow, and a tan and polka dotted suit. His hair was also dyed a soft blue, covering his blonde, his eyes were an off orange. They are most definitely from the capital.

I tried moving my jaw, but I was still paralyzed. But he could tell I was trying.

"Ah yes I'm sorry but we had to paralyze your body, wouldn't want you to run off now would we" he said with a reassuring grin.

"My name is Abdal, and this is Meliora" he said gesturing towards the petite lady.

She had big green hair; she was wearing a dress that was held very tightly to her body, covered in swans. She was wearing orange lipstick, and her eyes were a very light baby blue. Again, something to laugh at.

I just stared at them. They looked at me sympathetically, but they aren't sympathetic, they're monsters!

I looked down at my arms, and found tubes, that were empty.

"I think she needs to go back to sleep, she looks tired" Meliora said.

"Very well" Abdal said, pressing a button.

Then a white liquid poured into the tubes, knocking me out again.

I woke up again, this time I could move, but I was still strapped down. The only people in the room now were me and Abdal.

"Hello again" he said.

I groaned, from my tired state.

"Well I am plea-" he gulped " here to inform you that you are officially district fives tribute!"

"What?" I croaked "How is that possible, I wasn't even there for the drawing!"

"Well the Capital was very pleased that we were able to catch a child in district five, we have never before." He said, "So they are giving district five a warning, of what will happen if you wander out alone."

"I won't do it, I won't let the Capital do that to me, or my district!" I tried, fighting back.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think you have much of a choice"

I started to struggle, he just patted my shoulder.

"May the odds be in your favor" He then left the room.

I started screaming and struggling even more. They can't do this to me.

Then Meliora came into the room in a rush.

"Calm down!" she yelled at me "Or they will send you to the arena without a tongue."

I stopped almost immediately.

"Now if you cooperate you might just make it out of the arena alive" she said, more soothingly "Now as you know this is the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quill. To celebrate the Quarter Quill, this year your mentor will be from another district."

"So who is it?" I ask trying to remember all the past winners, from other districts.

"Well lucky for you last year's winner, Katniss Everdeen" "and the other tribute from district five will have Peeta Mellark." Oh I forgot I had a boy tribute from my district also coming with me.

"Oh yippee the two lovers, they will be spending too much time kissing, than training" I said.

"Looks can be deceiving" she said, as she walked out of the room.

Then the clamps holding me down released me. I got up and off of the table. The door opened again, two Capital guards came through. They both gestured me towards the door. I walked out, and one led the way, while two followed from behind. They led me down what seemed thousands of hallways, when we ended up at a train station. I boarded a large train, the door shut behind me. I turned to look down the hallway of the train.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped from being frightened, and did a 360 to see who was behind me.

"Hello I'm Katniss Everdeen" she said, holding out her hand.

She looked just as she did last year on TV. Her hair was brown, and braided down her back side. She was wearing a normal blue t-shirt, with jeans. At least the Capital never had a chance to change her.

"H-H-Hi I-I'm Brice" I said, shaking a little, and then shaking her hand awkwardly.

"Please follow me" she said, giving me a reassuring motherly smile.

She led me down to a cart with tables. Two people were already sitting down. I could only see Peeta, and the backside of what looked to be the other tribute.

Peeta looked at Katniss and smiled, lovingly. When he looked at me he gave me more of a stare, and turned away back to Katniss. I felt like going back to the door and prying it open, and jumping out of it. I really didn't want to be here right now.

Katniss took her seat next to Peeta, while I just stood there awkwardly. She gestured me to sit down. I thought about turning around and leaving, but I just took my seat next to the other tribute.

Katniss and Peeta started to whisper to each other very quietly, shaking their heads, and looking at me every so often.

I started to fiddle with my hands underneath the table, and look down at my feet. The other tribute seemed to be doing the same thing because his feet were tapping, and I could see his hands moving.

I looked up to see his face; his face followed mine as we went to look at each other. Our eyes widened.

"Beau" I said

"Brice" He said

"You know each other?" Peeta asked, astonished.

"Yes quite well" Beau said calmly.

I laughed to myself.

Beau was blonde haired, and had blue eyes just like me.

"Great another remake of us" Katniss said, laughing.

"No!" Beau and I said both at the said time.

"I'd say so" Peeta said, laughing.

My face burned, and started turning red. I looked over to Beau to find his doing the same.

"Well you two um" Peeta paused "you two need to get some rest, it's going to be a big day tomorrow"

We both jumped out of our seats, and then my face started to turn red again. Peeta took Beau to his bedroom, and Katniss showed me to mine.

"So what's your guy's story" Katniss asked me when we got to my room.

"It's a long story" I sighed, letting out a giggle.

"Well then save it for me in the morning, get some rest" she said leaving my room, shutting the door behind her.

I jumped backwards onto my large bed. I sunk into it, I took the blankets and wrapped them around me. I fell asleep, getting ready for the horrible day tomorrow, it couldn't be that bad. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to giggling in the hallway. I sighed and threw what covers I was wrapped in. I went over and opened the door, wishing I hadn't. There were three oddly dressed people in the hallway, two were women, and one man.

"Hello!" they all screeched.

I just gave them a little wave. They returned a giggle. I moved out of the way, and gestured them to come in. They looked like they almost sprinted in.

"What should we start with?" the man said, talking to no one impaticular.

"Well Catem said not to touch her clothes" the taller of both the woman said.

"I call hair!" the smaller one squeaked.

I yawned, still tired. Can't I get some sleep, I'm going to pass out here!

"We better get to work before she faints" the taller woman said, and the others agreed with a chuckle.

They then proceeded to rip and tear almost all the hair on my body, except the hair on my head, and brows. I would scream a little from the pain. They would just say sorry, and tell me just a few more. They sprinkled silver sparkles on my body. Finishing me off with my hair pinned up in curls. With a blue gem stone to the side. They all stepped back from me, smiling with their finished work. There was another knock on the door.

"That must be Catem" the man said, which I was told his name was Navwa.

"You look beautiful!" both the women said. The taller ones name is Felix, and the smaller ones is Quarcini.

With that they left, leaving the door open for another woman. She had no expression on her face, she looked over my body. When she was done she looked at me with a smile.

"Hello Brice I'm your _fashion_ stylist Catem" she said.

"Hello" I said, shyly.

She went back out the door, and came back in carrying a zipped bag. She proceeded to unzip it reviling a dress. She pulled it away before I could see it.

"No seeing it until you put it on" she said, shaking her finger at me.

I just crossed my arms, in defeat. She then told me to close my eyes, and I did, being a little hesitant.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you that I hate wearing dresses?" I said, slipping into what felt like a strapless dress.

"Well yes, but you might change your mind." She said, laughing.

"I doubt that" I said.

"You can open your eyes now" she said, zipping the dress up.

I opened my eyes, I didn't know what to really expect.

I was almost blinded, by a light? Yes my dress was glowing with electric blue and white lights.

"You are the district of Power after all" she said smiling.

"Brilliant!" I said, spinning.

Finally she hit a switch in my back, turning off the lights. When my eyes adjusted I found a knee length dark blue dress. It was not too puffy, and not to tight, just perfect. I thought I'd see a billion light bulbs glued to the dress but, there was no trace of a light anywhere.

"How did you come up with this?" I asked.

"Just something that came to me in a dream"

"Wow" I said, grinning at myself in the mirror.

She then handed me a pair of combat boots.

"Uh I know you're a fashion expert and everything but I don't think my boots will go with this dress" I said.

"You're right, you hair will make you to classy" she said, pulling out the bobby pins holding the curls in place.

My hair fell back to my shoulders, going back to its straightened state. She then moved the pin in my hair, to pull back my bangs.

"There" she said, holding the boots back out to me again.

"But why?" I asked, confused by the whole combat boots situation.

"Because you aren't a very girly girl, for heaven sakes you were captured in the woods" she said, laughing.

I looked down at my feet "Oh you heard about that"

"Yes. Brice, you show everyone that the Districts aren't afraid to wonder out into the woods, your something bigger than you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my head.

"I mean-"she was cut off by a knock on the door. She sighed "I have to go, I'll see you later" She said, walking out the door.

Katniss walked in the door. "Are you ready?" she said, smiling.

I nodded my head "Yes"

We proceeded out the door.

"So what's my interview angle? Shy, destructive, idiotic?" I asked, laughing at the last one.

"Yourself" she said

"What do you mean Yourself?" I asked, mimicking her tone.

"Be yourself, like you're talking to your best friend" she answered back.

I sighed. Caitlin better have gotten out of there, and back to her house. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Katniss noticed I stopped, and looked back at me.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said, starting to walk again.

She sighed "bottling it all up won't help, trust me" she said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know any of you! And soon am going to go out into an arena and get killed, through no fault of my own!" I yelled.

She took a deep breath. I was on the verge of crying.

"Well-"she started.

"Forget it" I said, cutting her off. "Let's just get this whole interview over with"

She nodded to me, and kept walking. We walked into the same cart we were in yesterday. Peeta and Beau were already there. They were laughing amongst each other. When we walked in the laughs stopped. Beau turned around and smiled at me. He was wearing a Dark blue shirt, with black pants.

"Does yours light up too?" he asked, laughing.

"A little too bright" I answer back, grinning.

We both laughed. He always made me smile, in horrible situations. We have a long past together. Not "together" together though. I was supposed to tell Katniss the whole story today, but I doubt she wants to talk to me again, at least for today. Good to, I don't really want to explain it today. (Oh stop complaining you'll find out soon!)

He looked at me from head to toe.

He pointed to my shoes, with a confused looked on his face.

"Oh ya long story, I guess I'm punk rock now!" I said, putting my hands up.

Then I noticed my fingernails. Really? I'm not that punk! My fingernails were painted black. I'm more gothic than punk. I guess it's better than pink. Anything thing is!

"IT fits you" he said, grinning.

"Thanks" I said, smiling. My face felt as hot as fire, I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a cherry right now.

I guess you can count my boots as my token. Especially since I never got one, and I never got to see my parents. Also I was locked up for so long I missed riding in the chariots. Yay!

Then we all sat down at the table, eating. Peeta and Katniss discussed things with each other. While me and Beau caught up.

"So how was the reaping" I asked, acting like it was a party.

"Oh quite divine!" he said, catching along.

"How was the capturing?" he asked me

"Oh la la!" I answered back, talking in a Capital accent.

We busted out laughing again.

"I can't believe you were so childish you get yourself caught! When we went out we never even came close" he said. "Now you hunt with the Vass girl" he said, sounding disgusted.

Beau always hated Caitlin, that's why he stopped hunting with me. It hurt me inside but I got over it.

"At least she isn't afraid of a little rabbit." I remarked back.

"That was one time!" he yelled back

One time when Beau and I use to go hunting together he was following a squirrel. When he was going past a tree a rabbit jumped out in front of him, and he screamed like a little girl, and ran back towards me. Which of course I was on the floor laughing.

"Be careful Beau you never know when ones gana jump out and hop all over you!" I laughed.

He crossed his arms in defeat, huffing. "One time!" he yelled.

Ya this day is improving, but when we go to the interviews, and I'm alone who is going to make me laugh. Watch me freeze up, and curl up in a ball. The worst part is what happens if Beau and I are the last ones? The capital isn't very happy about the whole Katniss and Peeta thing. I don't think they'll let it happen again. I'll just have to get myself killed before any of that happens. But will that even be easy?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooooooooooo! Okay I know I haven't written a chapter in a BAGAZILLION years! But look at the bright side, I'm writing one right now! See I'm not that horrible of a person. Sorry that it's taken so long for me to write one but I've been writing my other story with my friend, and I've just been to lazy to even try to write one. But in the spirit of SUMMER VACATION! I have decided to write one. I hope you enjoy! **

The bright light shone on me, as the cameras turned to face me. Caesar Flickerman smiles to the camera, and tells me to take a seat. The cheers finally start to die down. I nervously sit down, on a small couch, made of leather. The couch made a squeak as I sat down, making me jump a little.

"Please welcome Brice from District 5!" he says in his microphone.

The crowd begins to clap again. Why? I'm nothing new, or better?

"Don't you just look stunning?" He says to me and the audience. They cheer their approval.

"Thank you" I say to him simply.

I really have nothing else to say, my stomach feels like it's being stabbed by a knife, again, and again. I take a breath, relaxing a little.

"So tell me Brice, how come I never saw you on TV, at the reapings?"

Try not to upset the Capital now Brice, come up with a good answer.

I took a big breath, "Simple, I was out roaming around the city, and caught up with these nasty men. I'll tell you what, I was scared out of my whit's!" Okay maybe I was exaggerating, but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Men?" he asked, sounding very intrigued.

"Prowlers" I whispered.

Caesar almost fell out of his seat, in shock. His eyes were the size of baseballs. He stiffened himself up right. The crowd fell silent. Oh god, I told them the truth, well mostly, the Capital can't punish me for that, can they? I tensed up in my seat.

Caesar cleared his throat, "Well…. At least you didn't have to go to the training, or chariot rides. So 'we' know nothing about you, except that you're from district five"

I took a big sigh of relief, he just saved my behind. I'll have to thank him later.

"Is there anything you would like us to know?" he asked.

Well I didn't think this would happen….

"No, nothing really. I would like to keep my opponents guessing" I said, with a grin.

"Not even one little tiny thing?"

"Yes one," I looked directly at the camera, "I not afraid of anyone or anything."

"There you have it, Brice, of district 5!" he said, as I stomped off the stage.

I can hear the cheers from the crowd, as I exit the stage. At least I know I did a halfway decent job.

After all the districts are through I head back to the elevator. I didn't hear any of Beau, I was to busy deciding whether or not I did a halfway decent job or not.

When I reach the elevator I see Beau already in it.

"You did great" he tells me.

"The Capital is going to kill me..." I say, falling onto my knees in the elevator.

Beau pushes the button for our floors. **(I just realized, I totally messed up! Just pretend she is already at the building now, and off the train. SORRY ABOUT THIS!) **

"No their not, you did nothing wrong" he reassured me.

"Yes I did! I'm not supposed to tell them about the prowlers, and such!" I yelled.

He sighed, and put his hand on my shoulder, and kneeled down.

"Don't worry about the Capital, right now you need to worry about the games and fighting"

I pulled myself onto my butt, and tucked my knees close to me.

"Got it?" he asked me, with a small smile.

I looked up at him, pathetically.

"Beau, save yourself, I'm already dead to the Capital" I said, as the elevator door opened to my level.

"No… I won't have you die in the arena" he said, raising his voice, as I walked out of the elevator.

"Beau, it's going to happen! Even if I do make it out, the Capital will kill me themselves! So do me a favor, win, win the games. Win them at least for me." I said, as the elevator doors shut, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I fell on my butt on the floor, and sobbed quietly to myself.

I'm pathetic, what am I thinking? Beau is the only friend I have left here, and I'm yelling at him, out of my own idiotic anger. I fell asleep there, on the floor, in hurtle position.

I woke up on my bed, with Beau in a chair with his head in his hands, next to me.

"Beau, look…. I'm sorry for yesterda-"I started saying.

"I know your angry and all Brice, but look we only have each other here, no parents, or anything" he said, pulling his head up from his hands.

I remained silent, I don't know what to say. I'm a moron, me and Beau have been through a lot and I'm to selfish to not think of what this is doing to him.

"I know you don't trust me like you did Cameron, but just listen"

"Don't talk about Cameron, she was a wonderful friend, and she didn't deserve to die" I threw back at him.

"What you don't think I miss her? She was my best friend too Brice. We both miss her, it hasn't been the same since that fire. You haven't been the same…" He said.

Me? What does he mean I haven't been the same? How would he even know? I haven't seen him since Cameron was here. Even when she was here, he had his eyes glued on her, at all times. He never noticed me, I was the third wheel, the friend that shouldn't be there, the unwanted stepchild of our friendship.

"What do you mean I've changed? We haven't seen each other since Cameron was around, and we hunted together! Even when she was around, you were stuck on her like glue, like she was the last person in the world!" I yelled at him, jumping out of my bed.

He stood up out of his seat, "You really think I loved her don't you"

"It's pretty obvious, the way you use to look at her, and agree with everything she said!" I pointed out.

"Look at the bigger picture Brice! You never saw the truth, and you never will!" he yelled at me, stomping out of my room, and slamming the door.

"And stay out!" I yelled, picking up a vase, and throwing it at the door, making it shatter into millions of pieces.

"What the hell?" Katniss screams, running into my room, "Are you trying to kill him?"

"At this point, yes, and myself if I get the chance" I reply.

She slapped me across the face. I push her away from me.

"Stay away from me!" I yell at her.

"Do you really think we are trying to get you killed?"she asked me

"Anyone's a possible candidate" I said while holding my cheek where she slapped it.

"I'm not, Peeta isn't, and I'm pretty sure Beau is trying to save you!" she yelled.

"Don't talk about that traitor, to me" I said in disgusted.

"You are really clueless about this whole thing aren't you? He is the only true friend you have here, not me or any of your friends outside of here. He is your ticket out of here, and to staying alive." She told me.

I ran out of the room. I tried every door in the hallway, and found one unlocked. The door led to a staircase, I climbed up them. I was led to the rooftops. No one else was up there, but me.

I saw the ledge, and ran towards it, hoping I would fall off the balcony. But I was pushed back by some type of force.

I threw my hands up and scram in frustration. Then I proceeded to fall on my butt. I sunk my head down into my hands.

I heard the door to the roof open.

"I thought you'd come up here" I heard Peeta say.

I just sniffled. He came over and sat down next to me.

"The world may seem like it dislikes you" he started.

"More like wants to destroy me" I mumbled.

He laughed a little "Well yes. But really Katniss really doesn't want you to die, believe it or not."

"I know, I'm just so over whelmed. This whole thing isn't fair, the Capital is punishing me, because they hate my district." I sighed.

"Hey don't sweat it, the Capital hates every district" he said.

"True, oh so very true" I said, resting my head on the brick wall.

"Well" he said, standing up, "You wanna go get some breakfast?" he said, holding out his hand for me.

I gladly take it. I walk down the stairs, behind him, to the kitchen. There sitting, is cooled off Beau, and Katniss. Peeta goes and sits down next to Katniss.

I guess Peeta, and Katniss aren't the worst people in the world. I can at least stand them.

I walk over to the seat next to Beau, "may I?" I ask.

"As long as you don't throw another vase at me" he says sarcastically.

"I'll try" I reply with a grin.

We all ate some scrambled eggs, and toast, with some orange juice.

After breakfast we all headed back to our rooms. I walked to mine with Beau.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, over a stupid fight" I said, to break the silence.

"It wasn't your fault, its these stupid games, they're taking a toll on all of us" he told me.

"Not for this though, that was just me, being an idiot…" I said, shamefully.

Beau stopped, and I stopped, and turned around to look at him.

"You ok?" I asked, worried.

"Perfect" he said, smiling. Then he started walking again, and grabbed my hand, walking me to my room.

**A/N: Welp there it is guys, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for all the mistakes, I really suck at organization, and writing stories. Haha Well I'll try and update every Saturday. I'll see how it works out but until next time! BYE! **{-.-}


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! Its Saturday, well I guess it's time for me to write another chapter. Hehe Hope you guys ENJOY!**

Beau walked me all the way to my room, and opened the door for me.

"Brice" he said

"Yes?" I asked, enthusiastically.

Hey don't judge me for being enthusiastic, I'm just sooooo HYPER! I think my breakfast was drugged. Uh oh, and know I will have a slow death, and me being hyper is step one of the process! I'm not so hyper anymore…

"What happens if we are the last ones alive, tomorrow?" he asked.

I could see the pain in his eyes; he had been putting some painful thoughts into that question.

"Well, I never put much thought into it. We just have to do whatever we have to" he told him.

"I don't think they will let another two tributes out of the games, alive, again"

"I know, but we just have to at least try" I said.

"Brice… One of us is going to have to die in there" he mumbled out.

"Hey! No one should be in the hallways! Get to your rooms tributes!" a guard yelled at us.

"I'll see you later" Beau whispered into my ear, letting go of my hands, and walking onto the elevator.

I just stood there in the hallway, astonished of what just happened.

"Stupid games…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to be dead before the games?" the guard yelled, running towards me, holding a baton.

"Yes, I kinda think it would be easier that way" I said, crossing my arms.

"Why you no good child, with that attitude you will be dead within seconds in the games" he said.

"Well we will see wont we" I said, rushing into my room, before his baton got a nice greeting time with my head.

I went over to my bed, and did a wobbly back flip onto it. Okay I know its morning and all but I might have passed out.

I opened my eyes, when I heard a noise in my room. Then there was a tall man that was all black out who opened my door, and started walking towards my bed. He held out his hands in front of him, and reached out for my neck.

And I woke up screaming.

"God…." I mumbled, turning on my side, and looking over at my clock.

I only slept for like 15 minutes...

Who the heck was that man? I got up from out of my bed, and looked around my room.

"It was just a dream Brice, just a dream" I reassured myself, "You're just psyching yourself out"

I went in my bathroom, and splashed water on my face. I saw blood drip down into the sink, when I washed off my face. I looked up into the mirror and saw my face had three slash marks in different areas, gushing with blood.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my real dream.

"Brice wake up!" Katniss said shaking me.

"What the heck happened?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"I heard screaming, and I rushed to your room to see if you were okay" she told me, "are you?"

"It was just a horrible dream…. I think" I said.

"Dream?"

I told her about both of my dreams.

"Oh I see" she said, after I was finished.

"What do you think they mean?" I asked, scared.

"Oh it could anything, but you're just probably having them because you're scared" she explained.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

I went on with the day, as any normal day, at least here.

I talked with Beau for most of the day. We discussed our strategies for the games with Peeta, and Katniss. The day went by like a bullet train… It kinda sucks, because tomorrow I fight to live… What a great life I live, right?

Beau walked me to my room, again.

"You sure you'll be alright tonight?" he asked. I had told him about my dream earlier today, and I think I might have scared him a little.

"Ya I'll be fine…" I sighed.

"Are you sure? I can always sleep in a chair, they are more comfortable than you think" he offered.

"No, no, you'll need your energy for tomorrow, and sleeping in a chair won't help you" I said.

"I'll be fine, it's you I worry about" he told me.

"I told you Beau, I'll be fine, it was just a dream, now go get some sleep" I ordered.

"Alright…" he said, giving up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bye" I said, giving him a hug.

"Don't say bye, bye means we will never see each other again"

I sighed, "Then I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll be right back, I'll see ya tomorrow, any of those suit your fancy?" I asked.

He laughed "Yes, yes" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he said.

"Ya… I love you too" I told him back.

He let go of me, and walked back towards the elevator.

I walked back into my room, with a little skip. He just put a little pep in my step. Hehe

I went and took a shower, and hopped into my pajamas. I went and jumped into my bed.

I feel asleep in under 5 minutes.

I woke up again, and this wasn't a dream, I assure you.

The same man from my dream was walking towards my bed.

I jumped out of my bed, and ran towards the door. He grabbed my arm, and threw me on the ground.

"HELP! HELP!" I yelled out to no one impaticular.

The man slapped my face, and put a chokier in my mouth. And he tied my hands behind my back. I started kicking him, and managed to stand up, and kick down the door. I was soon lost down the endless hallways. I kept turning around to see that he was right on my tail. Then the worst possible thing happened, I tripped…. He kicked me in the stomach, knocking my breath out. He tied up my feet, and threw me into a black trash bag. I tried to squirm but he kept hitting me through the bag.

I just got kidnapped…

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She just got kidnapped! What a turn in events! But on the bright side, Beau said he loved her for the first time! AWWWWWW! Hehe But who kidnapped her? The only bright side to this is that she might not be there to compete in the Game. Or the person could kill her. So many ways of looking at it… Well sorry this was such a short chapter, hope you enjoyed it! And I'll see you next week! BYEE! **{-.-}


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry but this isn't going to be a chapter I know, I know, I'm very sorry…. *sigh* but this is just a little paragraph or two to ask you guys for something! Haha yes…

Okay…well…. First of all I need some inspiration from you guys! So if you could shoot me a PM or Review with suggestions for the next chapter. Because right now I'm looking at ending the whole story, because I have no idea what else to do! It sucks, really… I mean I do like my story so far (hopefully you guys do to!) but I'm having total writers block! It's very aggravating…

Second of all….. I'm very VeRy VERY for not writing a chapter today. But I am currently out in the wilderness.. Trying to hunt down vampires, like our great 16th president Abraham Lincoln did! Haha I'm joking, but I may be watching O.O but seriously guys I'm out in the wilderness, just spending my sweet time, in a lake, and barbecuing! It's amazing! I'm really surprised I could get service on my phone to write, and post this! Maybe God loves me right now! Thank the heavens! Hallelujah! Hehe. Well like I said just try and PM me, or review to give me some ideas for the story. And don't second guess yourself guys! I'm sure you have one of the best ideas!

Whelp I'm off to read the rest of my book : Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. Then cozy down by our bonfire, and roast some marshmellows! Bye guys! (^.^)


End file.
